The Administrative Core of the Program Project, Structure and Function of DNA Repair Enzymes, will be responsible for coordinating all of the administrative aspects of the program and for facilitating interactions among the Project and Core Directors, Senior Investigators, and their laboratory members. The overall goal is to insure the successful conduct of the research proposed in this application. The management of the DNA Repair Program will be coordinated by the Principal Investigator/Administrative Core Director, Dr. Susan Wallace, with an Executive Committee comprised of Drs. Bond, Doublie, Morrical, Pederson and Sweasy. Specifically the aims of the Core are: Aim 1. To provide administrative support for the Projects and Cores A and B, Aim 2. To monitor the scientific progress of the Projects by facilitating monthly meetings of the Program Project participants. Aim 3. To facilitate meetings with the External and Internal Advisory Boards.